


Better than the actual washing machine  (Hannigram)

by Albme94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: And my newfound knowledge, Because i dare, Boyfriends, But the yaoi, Dogs, Dundundunnnnn, Happyfeels, I was so afraid the teacher would ask me, I wrote this in class, Im supposed to write about a book in class, It was ok up until the end, M/M, Of awkward blowjob names, Suspension, They live happy somewhere where theres no people, Washing mashine???, When porn happened, Whirlwind???, alternative universe, blowjob, honestly, i guess, like wtf, more dogs, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Promise?""Not out there I will""You will"His smiles widened "I will?"Hannibal shook his head, thinking about his double meaning of a name."You will, me Hannibal"





	Better than the actual washing machine  (Hannigram)

Hannibal watched as Will dragged his dogs around the house, he smiled before taking a sip of his morning coffee.  
The dogs ran around their owner playfully, Barking at all and nothing.

Will had the biggest grin Hannibal have seen on a 'sane' man.  
He got the dogs collected and walked up to Hannibal at the porch; locking eyes.  
The tall one smirked even deeper as the other walked closer to his face.

"Done with your walk? Or does the dogs need to mark the yard some more?" Hannibal smirked, Will gently pushed him back "I'll mark you " he laughed before heading inside.

"Promise?"  
"Not out there I will"  
"You will"  
His smiles widened "I will?"  
Hannibal shook his head, thinking about his double meaning of a name.  
"You will, me Hannibal"

The brown haired man stood there; wind blowing through his hair.  
With a swift notion he locked the glass door.  
Hannibal walked up to the glass "Will. Will. Will" he said as he tapped the window with his finger.

A smirk glowed on his face "didn't know you could make such a horrible pun, I think you need some air"

Will started to leave but turned around; Hannibal's hand was against the window in a Spock gesture, Will looked at him sternly.  
"You have and always will be my friend"  
Will didn't blink  
"Live long and prosper"  
Will threw his hands in the air and walked into the living room. 

Some time passed and Hannibal haven't made a single attempt to walk around the house and in through the front door.

He started to get a tiny bit worried, it was getting rather chilly out there and he was only in his PJ'S and morning robe.

The dogs started to bark and growl in the kitchen; Will bolted up from the sofa and saw the figure in the window.

 

That was not Hannibal.

 

His fight or flight instinct screamed at him; his subconsciness chose for him.  
He grabbed a knife and opened the door, silently walking towards the strange figure.

As he walked closer he managed to get a feel about what or who it was, his dogs whimpered to the danger.  
Will reached for the shoulder and pulled.

His eyes widened; shocked he stood there. The wind blew his air away from his face, eyes glistening.  
"what the--"  
Will got interrupted as he got kicked off the porch, a loud thump sounding as he fell to the ground.

Luckily for Will it's not very far down, so he didn't get hurt, maybe his ego a bit... He did yelp as he fell.

He positioned himself up at his elbows; over him stood a figure, with its pants down.  
A hard erect penis dangled infront of him; pre-cum lingering around the head.

"Was that really necessary?" Putting pressure on 'Really'  
The dick got softly slapped on his face; gesturing him to suck it.

"Here?" Will looked around the empty lot, they were alone; nobody lived out here. Only them.

Another nudge to his face to confirm his answer.  
Will got up on his knees; grabbing hold of the ballsack, a soft gasp escaped Hannibal's lips.  
He let his lips ghost over the ridge of the member, tongue licking the line and up to the head. 

He peeled down the skin, letting his tongue explore all the crooks and corners of the head.  
He whirlwined around clock wise, up and down. Sucking hard followed by a small icy blow on the head.  
The cold air tingles and the dick twitches.

 Hannibal's fingers find Will's curles, softly pulling, gasping.  
He lifted the dick up and he took the balls in his mouth; tongue playing around them. His fingers massaged the inner of his thighs; his thumb slightly rubbing the head in opposite directions of his tongue.  
Will held back a gag as he deep throated him.  
Hannibal felt the saliva drip down as Will moves his lips off him; a string still lingering. They locked eyes before he took in the head again. Sucking and moving his tongue over it.  
Hannibal couldn't take it; with a moan he jerked his dick down his throat and came, filling his boyfriend.

Will rode him out through his orgasm, Hannibal fell to his knees.  
His hand cupped his face, Will leaned into it.  
"Who-" Will swallowed the rest of his cum "do it better"  
Hannibal frowned.  
"Me or the actual washing machine?" He giggled.  
Hannibal blinked rapidly.  
"Really?"

**Author's Note:**

> So I bought a book called *clears throat* the blow job bible....  
> IT'S FOR SCIENCE OK??  
> But no seriously, I spent money on this awkward piece of *art* book so I can do shit like this.  
> And, I think I made a good choice, do I say so myself.  
> The washing machine is a blow job name, and after I heard of it I just had to write it!


End file.
